You're the one
by Moonlitorion
Summary: ONE SHOT “I’m staring, I know I am but I can’t help it. He has these big beautiful eyes that look like gems, a warm smile that can turn a cold rainy day into the brightest of summer days, his voice is like music to my ears.” (HD SLASH!)


Title: You're the one.  
  
Author name: Moonlitorion  
  
Author email: Gill8524@aol.com  
  
Category: Romance / SLASH  
  
Keywords: Harry, Draco  
  
Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: *ONE SHOT* "I'm staring, I know I am but I can't help it. He has these big beautiful eyes that look like gems, a warm smile that can turn a cold rainy day into the brightest of summer days, his voice is like music to my ears." (H/D SLASH!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The lyrics used aren't mine, of course. The song is by Dana Glover so the lyrics are hers.  
  
Author notes: This fic took me about an hour to write I would really like for you to read and review. Thanx!! ~*~*~*~*~*~ You're the one.  
  
By Moonlitorion. At the end of Draco's 5th year war broke out with no warning what so ever. Lot s of people were lost in the war including Draco's father but he didn't care. In his eyes Lucius was nothing to him. Draco was now in his 7th and final year at Hogwarts and it was thanks to Harry Potter that he was still alive. Over the time Draco worked with Harry and his friends during the war they became a little closer but not quite friends. There was never enough time to sit and chat so the time they spent with each other was very limited. During that time Draco also found something out about himself and that was he loved Harry Potter but he couldn't tell any one not even Harry himself and so our story begins. ~*~*~*~  
  
Got a secret that I can not tell.  
  
Coz everybody thinks they know me so well.  
  
Bu there are things I hold deep down inside.  
  
No matter how I feel sometimes you've got to let it ride.  
  
~*~*~*~ I see him sitting across from me talking to Dean. Hermione and Ron are busy having, how you say a lovers tiff. He is beautiful you know. I never noticed it before but now that I have I can't take my eyes off him. I'm staring, I know I am but I can't help it. He has these big beautiful eyes that look like gems, a warm smile that can turn a cold rainy day into the brightest of summer days and his voice is like music to my ears. Does he know how I feel about him you ask. Not at all. I can't tell him and risk damaging this friendship we have going now. Dean's whispering something to him and he turns to look at me. I blush and he smiles, it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen. He gets up, nods at me, says his goodbyes to his friends and leaves the Great hall. ~*~*~*~  
  
So I just close me eyes and picture your face.  
  
It might sound crazy but sometimes it's just the same as if you were here.  
  
If you were near to me.  
  
~*~*~*~ I get up and head out of the hall. I just have to see him; I can't help it, his so intoxicating. I see him, his heading into an empty classroom so I follow. He left the door a jar so I just peak in, I can see him standing there and looking out the window. I hear him sniff, I think his crying. All the memories of the war have come back to haunt him. After all he had lost a lot of people very close to him like Hagrid and Dumbledore. I want to hold him and kiss away all his pain but I feel really bad for invading his privacy. I decide to leave him and make my way back up to my dorm after all it is Saturday. I got up to my room and threw myself on the bed. Oh God do I love him! ~*~*~*~  
  
Oh yeah!  
  
I may never touch your face but you're the one I want,  
  
You're the one I need.  
  
I may never taste your kiss but you're the one I want,  
  
You're the one I need.  
  
Oh, you're the one I want.  
  
~*~*~*~ I lay there for most of the day just thinking about what it would be like to be lovers with Harry. For him to love me openly and for me to love him back. I wonder what it would feel like to cuddle up to him and watch the sunset together, to have him hold me tightly and place tender kisses on my lips. The thought sends shivers up and down my spine, oh god do I want him. I have to tell him because this is driving me crazy but first I have to find him. I leave the comfort of my room and make my way back up the castle. I go back to the empty classroom where I left him but his not there. I look out the window and see him sitting under a tree by the lakeside. I turn on my heels and head straight to him with the determination of a hunter. I will tell him and I'll do it today. He sees me approaching and waves at me. I can't control my legs so I run to him and he embraces me, I feel like I died and went to heaven. We slowly pull part and he smiles at me, I can't help it and I find myself blushing again. "Hi Dray, how you doing?" I try my best to reply but I'm so taken aback by his beauty that it's unbelievable. ~*~*~*~  
  
There are so many things I'm dieing to say.  
  
But I'm so scared to death that things wont turn out the way I dreamed they could be.  
  
Instead I keep this locked inside the deepest part of me.  
  
~*~*~*~ "I'm ok," I replied rather breathlessly. I want to tell him but I'm afraid he'll reject me. I know what you're thinking; Harry Potter would never do that but I just can't do it. "Where have you been all day?" "No where really. Why do you ask?" "Because I've missed you," and with that he offers me one of his breath taking smiles and all I can do is smile back. We sit there together in total silence but it's a comfortable silence. I don't mind not talking; just being around him makes me feel good inside. ~*~*~*~  
  
I may never touch your face but you're the one I want,  
  
You're the one I need.  
  
I may never taste your kiss but you're the one I want,  
  
You're the one I need.  
  
Oh, you're the one I want.  
  
~*~*~*~ I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me but I swear down that Harry just reached out for my hand. I don't even think about making a move just incase I'm wrong. I sit there waiting and praying that he tries again but to no anvil. We've been out here for a few hours now, not really talking just having the odd conversation every now and then. You know the usual chit chat about Quidditch and stuff like that. We don't really talk much, we just enjoy each other's company. "It's getting late," he whispers. "How can you tell?" what a stupid question! He probably thinks I'm a right idiot. He turns to look at me and smiles sweetly before answering my question. "Because it's getting a little colder out here and if you look up at the sky you can see that it's changing into pastel colours." "Oh I see," and we both look up at the sky and admire natures way with colours. "Colours of the wind," Harry whispers and I nod in agreement. Oh, he has a way with words. ~*~*~*~  
  
I may never feel your warm embrace.  
  
I may never walk with you.  
  
I may never see the sun set in your eyes.  
  
I may never do the things that I dreamed we would do.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Are you cold?" he asks me in a caring tone of voice. I just nod because I'm too cold to move my lips. He chuckles lightly and before I know what's going on I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I can feel his heart beating in his chest; I lean back into the embrace. I want to look him in the eyes so I know what his thinking, do I do it or don't I? I do and I'm shocked at what I see there. All I see is what I've always dreamed I would see. Love, warmth, desire and is that... determination? He slowly leans into me and places a tender kiss on my lips then pulls away and looks me straight in the eyes. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." "And I've wanted this moment for what seems like forever," and with that said I leant in and placed a full kiss on his lips and he returned it with just as much love. ~*~*~*~  
  
I may never touch your face but you're the one I want,  
  
You're the one I need.  
  
I may never taste your kiss but you're the one I want,  
  
You're the one I need.  
  
Oh, you're the one I want.  
  
~*~*~*~ We slowly pull out of the kiss and place our foreheads against each other's. "I guess I'm lucky enough to be able to touch your face, taste your kisses, feel your warm embrace, walk with you, see the sun set in your eyes and do the things I've dreamed we would do." I whispered. "I guess you are," was Harry's reply and he kissed me again. All there was in my world that night was Harry Potter and that was all I needed. THE END!   
  
Author's note: The expression 'Colours of the wind' is the song from the Disney motion picture 'Pocahontas'. Thanx for reading my fic. 


End file.
